1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a handwriting input apparatus and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to a handwriting input apparatus and method that are configured to write or edit documents through handwriting input on a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
As the tablet personal computers (PCs), smart phones and other mobile terminals have become widely used, user demand for intuitive input or output of information through handwriting input by a touch input has increased. For example, many mobile terminals are beginning to use a touch screen and an intuitive user interface (UI) method in which information is input by a finger or a touch pen for various user inputs.
Handwriting input-based methods provide users with a higher degree of freedom in creating memos, messages, general documents, etc., as well as a more intuitive and/or quicker input than document writing methods through a keyboard input.
However, in the related art, handwriting created according to handwriting input-based methods are typically processed as image files, or converted and processed into text files through handwriting recognition. Thus, as compared to a case in which text is input as characters (e.g., through a keyboard or the like), it is difficult to edit the handwriting.
Therefore, there is a need for a method with which a handwriting input apparatus can implement a document editing experience that is similar to a keyboard input-based document writing method.